Magical Hands- Sabriel
by Larkafree
Summary: Neither of the Winchesters are fans of the medical profession, but they may be swayed after each visit with a very attractive doctor of their own. Embarrassing Erections ahead! Sam gets a prostate Exam. Sabriel. The Destiel is posted as well under a similar title.


Sam had been screaming in pain while he attempted to take his morning pee every single day for a week. Dean, being the caring and protective brother that he is razzed him about it until the 6'3" man caved in and finally agreed to see a doctor about it.

That's how Sam found himself sitting in the waiting room at the local free clinic on campus. He despised doctors, they were always trying to push unnecessary drugs. That's the reason they get so rich, doctors were in bed with pharmaceutical companies. He down right refused to take prescriptions, as they messed with the internal harmony of his pure vegan body.

He waited an hour to be seen by the campus doctor, a short man with a strange sense of humour, according to Sam's friends. The nurse, a tall young blonde with blue eyes and a kind smile, called Sam into exam room three. She waited for the moose of a man to take a seat on the examination table before she closed the door and sat in front of the computer on a stool.

"So Sam Winchester, what can we do for a fine young man this morning?" She may have been flirting just a bit. In her defense he was cute and he didn't look sick or contagious.

"Uh, it's kinda personal." A slight tinge of pink appears on his cheeks as he ducks his head down, averting his gaze from the pretty nurse with a name tag stating her name to be Jessica.

"Aww, hun this is a doctor's office. I know there's something you'd rather not talk about but I do need to know what the issue is so I can inform the doctor." She smiles sweetly as she turns on the stool to look at the computer screen to give Sam some courage since she's not trying to make him any more uncomfortable.

"If I tell you can you promise that a male nurse or doctor will examine me. It's not that I'm against women in the workplace," Sam stumbles over his words, trying not to sound sexist at the moment. "It's just it's a guy issue, with my male parts and honestly you are way too attractive for me to feel comfortable being caught with my pants down." Sam knows he's rambling but he can't seem to stop himself. she's hot and he's embarrassed.

Jessica turns her stool to look Sam in the eye. "I get it. Problem with your junk. Can you by chance be more specific?"

Sam rubs his right forearm nervously, "um, okay, it hurts to pee."

She nods her head as she turns back to the monitor and types quickly, "Gotcha!" She finishes up her notes and closes the file. "Doctor Trick will be in shortly." She stands and makes for the door, trying not to agitate the already stressed patient.

Sam looks around the small exam room, trying his damnest not to freak out more than he already is. He hops off the exam table and walks over to the bulletin board to read the campus notices. He's half way through the safety ones when the door swings open.

Sam straightens his back out at the sudden entry of the doctor.

"Well hello Sam Winchester." He shuts the door and walks over to the stool that Jessica vacated minutes previously. "I see here your junk is not in tip top shape. Is there swelling, soreness or redness in the general area?"

Sam stares at the doctor and shakes his head after a moment.

"Good. Can't take your word for it though Moose. Can ya drop your drawers and let me take a look? I promise not to compare size." He winks as he stands up to grab some examination gloves and pulls them on as Sam walks over to the table and unbuckles his jeans tentatively.

"Relax Mr. Winchester. This is one hundred per cent confidential and we have no legal right to inform your pretty little girlfriend about this visit unless you have something sexually transmittable."

Sam tenses at the mention of STIs.

The doctor sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Why is everyone so damn tense that comes in here. I'm just trying to make it less stressful and no one seems to share in the humour."

Sam tries to crack a smile but only gets out a grimace. "Prolly the nature of the visit, to be honest."

"Well don't you look cuter when you aren't scared shitless or pouting."

"I was not and am not pouting." Sam defends with his arms crossed.

"No but you were scared and now you are less tense, I can see it in the way you are standing. Drop trow and let me inspect the twig and berries."

Sam gives one helluva bitch face at the comment.

"Fine, tree and boulders?" He tries for a smile from the patient.

Sam just shakes his head. "You are not very professional for a medical practioner."

"Well thank you, Samquatch, what was your first clue?"

"Um, prolly the way you sauntered in here." Sam looks anywhere but at the doctor as his junk is examined.

The rather unprofessional doctor rubs his hands together to warm them up more before he pulls the stool over to the patient and sits down to be eye level with the impressive junk before his eyes. He reaches out to inspect the balls first. They are in mint condition as is the penis.

"I know it's cliché but can you turn your head and cough." He gives a gentle squeeze afterwards and notices nothing abnormal. His fingers trails along the shaft, looking for lumps or bumps and find none. "Well your junk is in fine working order it seems." He pushes the stool back to it's original spot by the computer as he pulls the gloves off and types up his findings into the computer.

Sam quickly pulls his boxers and jeans up and onto his hips, tucking himself in and zipping up immediately. "Okay."

"But that doesn't rule out an enlarged prostate." He turns his head and sees Sam is dressed already. "Geez, you are quick aren't ya? Sorry to tell you but I need you to drop them again. We aren't done."

Sam huffs as he unzips and drops this jeans again.

"Have you ever had a full physical?"

Sam shakes his head, a look of concern on his face.

"Relax, it's not as bad as you think. I'll tell you exactly what to do." He stands once again and grabs fresh gloves, pulling them on.

Sam watches the doctor with an eagle eye he heard prostate and has enough knowledge to know this is a more invasive test.

"I need you to turn to face the wall."

Sam does as he's told but looks back to see what the doctor is doing behind him.

The doctor opens a cabinet and pulls out a hand pump containing clear liquid. "Spread your legs and bend over the table."

Sam refuses.

"I promise it's purely professional and it won't hurt, much."

Sam eyes up the doctor and his gloved and lubricated hand. "How many go inside?"

"Well nothing gets past you, standard is two. I'm just going to get a feel for if it is enlarged. I trust you have never had anything go up there, you look like a very straight-laced young man, prolly eyeing up my pretty nurse weren't you."

Sam is grinning as he recalls how Jessica was flirting and seemed to have a thing for him. Sam is so preoccupied with the memory he gasps when a wet finger is pressed to his pucker. It goes in rather smoothly, not meeting too much resistance until the second ring of muscles.

"Sambo, you gotta relax or it will be painful."

Sam hisses as the finger is pushed in more, he tries to stop clenching but it feels so weird. The finger slides in and out. Just as Sam is getting accustomed to the one finger a second is added and the discomfort and weird feeling starts all over again.

"Sam, can you stop clenching on my fingers?" The doctor clears his throat.

"What, oh sorry." Sam tries to relax, he has no idea why his flaccid dick is hardening against the exam table. Sam gasps when his whole body shudders, knees nearly buckling a moment later.

"Well good news and bad news Sam." He twists his fingers as he presses against Sam's prostate.

Sam moans filthily as his prostate is prodded by the doctor. "What... is the good news?"

"Good news, your prostate is not enlarged."

"Bad news?" Sam is incapable of using full sentences at the moment and has no clue why.

"Bad news is I'm done. And you're just getting started."

It takes Sam a moment to understand what the doctor just said.

The doctor slowly pulls the fingers out of Sam's rectum, hearing a whimper of sadness from the man with his pants down.

Sam collapses onto the table, knees buckling from the near orgasm, panting loudly.

The doctor slides up beside Sam and whispers into his ear, "unless you want more."

Sam lift's his head from the table, turning his head to reveal his black eyes. "what, what do you mean?"

He pulls the lollipop from his labcoat and sucks on it. "I mean you nearly climaxed from that, do you want me to finish you off? I doubt you can get that," he points to Sam's massive erection, being pushed between the table and Sam's abdomen, "back into your trousers anytime soon and I'd rather you not jerk off in my exam rooms."

Sam stares at the wall then back at the doctor and grunts.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just know that your physician examination has ended and you are now here on your own personal time."

Sam nods as his hips jut forward at the sudden feeling of a solidness being pushed into his ass, again. He moans when the fingers, he's hoping it's fingers, are twisted inside hitting his prostate again. He knees shake as his hips thrust forward, giving friction to his erection. The tall man gasps when his cock is surrounded by a warmth and realizing it's the doctor's hand fisting his shaft, squeezing the tip of his dick in the process. It's all over when a third finger is added to the mix. The combination of three fingers in Sam's ass and a hand pumping his cock causes him to orgasm, shooting thick spurts of his release across the exam table.

Sam lets all the muscles in his body relax at the apex of his release. The man behind Sam nuzzles his ear as he hums. It takes a few minutes for Sam to regain the use of his body. When he comes to he is still leaning over the table with his pants around his ankles, a mess all over the exam table. He didn't know it but his fingers dug into the cushion of the table. There is a wetnap beside his hands. He grabs it and cleans himself up, tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping his jeans back up for the second time in the hour. He turns around embarrassed to see the doctor sitting at his computer playing solitaire of all games.

"Welcome back Sam. Was that your first prostate orgasm?" The doctor grins from ear to ear, awaiting the confirmation.

Sam ducks his head and nods, ashamed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about here Sam, it's a very healthy thing to experience. I'm Gabriel by the way." He holds his hand out awaiting a handshake.

Sam tucks some hair behind his ear as he shakes the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel."

"So listen up kiddo, if you really did enjoy that I'd like to uh, take you out for dinner sometime." He holds his hands up in defense, "and just so you know we did that not as doctor and patient but as two consenting adults so I hope there won't be any malpractice lawsuits,, seeing as you are prelaw."

Sam smiles as he realizing the guy is in a vulnerable position, nearly as vulnerable as Sam was a few minutes ago with his pants down, literally.

"Of course Gabriel. I do prefer to call you that then Doctor Trick if I can be completely honest, although I do hope as a healthcare professional you don't proposition all your patients like that, or else I'd have to initiate an inquiry, purely for the protection and safety of my fellow students."

Gabriel smirks when he notices the smug look on Sam's face. "That sounds perfectly fair." He winks, "lucky for me I only help jerk off the hot patients though."

Sam smiles as the compliment, "noted."

"So can I have your number or should I look that up in your file as well?" Gabriel flexes his fingers as if ready to type.

"Uh, yeah you can have it, just don't call at weird hours, texting is best."

"Understood. It was good though, right?"

"You have no idea." Sam ducks his head down to hide his blush.

"Actually I do. I'm perfectly comfortable to admit I'm omni-sexual." He winks again, "it mean I don't see the point in distingishing between male and female," he shrugs, "if you're hot I flirt."

"Duelly noted, Gabriel."

"So back to business Sam, you are atomically fine, I'd like to send you for blood work though to rule out a urinary infection or kidney stones, both make it painful to urinate. I forgot to ask if there's blood in your pee."

Sam leaves the exam room, holding the blood work papers and his phone containing a very attractive, very flirty doctor's telephone number saved for texting.


End file.
